Girl Talk
by lilkawa
Summary: Jane and Elizabeth have a talk...


_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't belong to me.

Thanks Miriam1 for all your help.

**Girl Talk**

Jane smiled at her sister. Elizabeth could honestly say that she couldn't remember ever seeing her that happy.

"If only I could see you this happy," Jane said for the third time. "If only there was someone out there like that for you."

"So do I," Elizabeth joked. "But knowing my luck I will probably end up an old maid and teach your ten children how to knit."

"I don't think so," Jane replied laughing.

"You're right," Elizabeth said. "I barely know how to knit myself so I probably won't be much use in that area."

"That's true," Jane agreed. "But that's not what I meant."

Elizabeth didn't ask her sister what she had meant.

Jane turned from the window and sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth. "I know there's someone out there for you."

"Of course you do, you're nice and you're my sister."

"I do hope you credit me with some sense as well," Jane said.

"You know no one else's opinion matters as much to me," Elizabeth replied. "I guess it's too soon to talk about wedding dates?"

"You know I've always wished for a double wedding," Jane said. "You and I getting married on the same day, I can't imagine a more perfect wedding."

"Then my dear," Elizabeth told her. "You must be ready to be engaged for quite a while."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Jane replied.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Well," Jane said. "You could always marry Darcy."

"Right," Elizabeth replied. "Because Darcy is just there waiting to marry me, and let's not forget the most important thing; _I'm dying to marry him_."

"He's not that bad," Jane told her. "And he's definitely interested in you."

"Jane," Elizabeth said. "The man insulted me."

"He didn't insult you."

"You may think that pointing out that my shoes may not have been appropriate for the occasion wasn't an insult," Elizabeth said. "But I can assure you that I was insulted."

"Elizabeth, you were limping," Jane pointed out.

"I was," Elizabeth agreed. "But he didn't have to point it out. You didn't and neither did Charles."

"We didn't notice that you were limping until he pointed it out," Jane reminded out.

"I rest my case."

"Elizabeth, that was three months ago," Jane said. "You need to let it go."

"I'll let it go if you stop trying to set me up with him."

"I just think Darcy's a great guy," Jane said. "And that you'd be great together."

"Enough talk about Darcy, we have a wedding to plan and knowing Mother it has to be the talk of the town."

"Yes," Jane replied. "You wouldn't believe what Mother pulled me aside for when Father was talking to Charles."

"Wedding budget," Elizabeth said.

"How did you guess?"

Elizabeth didn't reply, she just smiled at her sister.

"Charles told you that he was going to propose, didn't he?" Jane asked her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He made me promise."

It all made sense now. Mother insisting that Jane and Elizabeth stay for afternoon tea and Elizabeth actually agreeing without a complaint – Elizabeth had actually even suggested it earlier, and the tea containing all of Charles' favourites. Father staying with them in the sitting room instead of disappearing to his study like he usually did. In fact the whole family had dressed for tea which they never did – with Mrs. Bennet insisting that Jane wear the blue dress and jewelry which brought out her eyes, and Mr. Bennet not complaining that Charles had barged in on yet another family meal like he usually did.

"Thanks," Jane said. "It was really a nice surprise."

"I'm glad you liked it." Elizabeth said. "I'll head out now."

"Going out with James again?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No," Jane said. "He's okay but -"

"He's not Darcy," Elizabeth replied. "I know, you've told me about a million times."

"I just want the very best for you," Jane said. "And just so you know, I'm not giving up on my dream of having a double wedding."

"Then it's good that you have three other sisters," Elizabeth told her as she left the room.

Elizabeth didn't tell her sister but she had actually been on a date – okay, she had bumped into Darcy at her favourite café twice and they had had tea, and he wasn't so bad but she was not having a double wedding for her sister's sake.

It wasn't going to happen.

000

Jane smiled at her sister as she, Elizabeth, Charles, and Darcy stood in front of the church, smiling at the photographers. "I told you so," she said to Elizabeth.

"You should at least pretend to be a graceful winner," Elizabeth said.

"Whatever, this is the best day ever."

000

**What do you think?**


End file.
